This new and distinctive cultivar of cherry rootstock was first observed in De Belder Nursery, Kalmthout, Belgium in 1964, growing among a population of Prunus canescens.
It has since been vegetatively propagated at the same place both by herbaceous cutting under mist propagation, and by micropropagation in vitro.
In comparison with closely related species known under the name of "Prunus canescens Bois" of which there exists some forms having a fastigiate habit and other ones a drooping habit, the new cherry rootstock has a drooping canopy and the trees are smaller sized. The rootstock is further characterized by a tendency to vegetate multiplication, the ability to produce dwarfed plants after grafting, and good graft compatibility with commercial varieties of sweet cherries, these features having been demonstrated by ten years experience.